Tempered love kyou one shot
by closedx
Summary: hey guys3 my first fruits basket one shot requested by Fairy23 from quizilla 3  i hope you all enjoy it and i woul love to know what you think - pleas leave me a review     thank you xxx


Kyou one shot ~tempered love

"KYOU SOHMA" the elderly woman demanded the young mans attention who was less then interested in what the old bat had to tell him. "Have you been listing at all n this lesson?" The teacher was angry now he wasn't responding to her, Kyou did not like being tolled what to do, and he didn't want to be in this school in the first places!

"KY…" she was intruded this time" That's my name lady" His hand hit his desk giving a banging echo off the room the children silent all eyes where now on the annoyed and slightly awkward teenager. Kyou didn't like the attention hating the spotlight on him and now just that had happened, his temper picket up even more. The ginger boy looked around the room spotting the open window – easy way out right there.

Passing his way to the opening quickly with his speed he was well known for, but the strong fighter stopped for nothing more then a instant as his eyes caught the girl at the back, her had short jet black hair and eyes that made him look- distracting him from what he was about to do , and that didn't happen often to Kyou.

"Stay" she whispered and he did hear her – fro some strange reason his senses tolled Kyou to obey her request not to jump and run off- have his tempter tantrum but for what – those enchanting eye's pierced lips …or that shy smile

Kyou jumped from the class room. He did hesitate but at the end like always Kyou Soham jumped threw the window when he was cornered they Mrs. Hampton Riley sighed and looked down at her reading book wishing Kyou stayed fro once so she would have more time with him.

He was stubborn , Riley knew that she also knew about his secret and accepted him for it she was a Sohma as well but she was not cursed, sometimes the young girl wish she was if only to understand Kyou better , know what he mast be feeling – going throw every day.

Slipping her book into her bag as the school bell rang fro end of the school day with relief. The students all cheered and chattered leaving the class room empty quiet. Riley smiled to herself enjoying the peaces packing up Kyou's books as well slipping notes into his bag, letting him know about the lesson that passed in his absents

"Boys" Riley gave a soft hiss putting in the last on Kyou's things "We aren't that bad" the low voice came from the door – Yuki Sohma the school princess as they call him Riley gave him a slight smile and picked up Kyou's bag along with her own "But you do have your fits" Riley replayed walking to the door way where the purple head stood firmly he always looked like some warrior on his way to battle with pride and maybe a broom up hi…. "Kyou's sulking at the back of the school, I am sure he appreciates you taking his bag to him" Yuki gave her a nod of approval before walking off towards the awaiting crowed. "You boys are just…..like brothers" Riley shook her head smirking before stepping out to go find her cat.

"Kyou your bag" Riley said looking up at him we was right where Yuki had tipped her off in the tree his deep brown eyes looked down at her, just his look made her nervosa and look down at her feet " I got you some notes as well" Riley added in a shy voice now Kyou brought out all kinds emotions from the young girl. When Riley looked up Kyou was in front of her now his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Why? Why do you always do this things for me?" Kyou asked with his slightly red face looking embarrassed accepting the school bag from her small hands "Because some one has to , and I like doing stuff for you" Riley admitted , her young hart beating faster against her ribs as she studied him broad muscled shoulders and she could see his well built chest throw his shirt, his arms where strong ripped in every way imagining her in his arms made Riley get goose bumps and a thrill run throw her vein's. Knowing Kyou was studying her at the same time.

Kyou smiled softly she looked adorable when she went shy, it was one of the small things that he would notice about the young girl, her black hair suited her so well short and sporty, she was a well head shorter then Kyou, but she had a figure that mad Kyou blush making his mind run in different direction's.

"Kyou my eyes are up here" Riley teased and winked that only made the ginger go redder,

"You know you got some mouth" Kyou commented his eyes focusing on her lips with the small piercing "Kyou…." Riley reached up touching his red heated cheek. It grew silent between them, their eyes doing the talking for them.

Kyou didn't answer her- he didn't have the words to describe this feeling building in him, instead the cat did what his instincts tolled him, cupping her face gently he laid his lips over hers. giving his first kiss to the young girl, Riley didn't hesitate at all instantly her body reopened d to Kyou. Kissing him back passionately moving her lips with hers his tongue dragged over the edge of her lips parting her mouth open to let him into her soft wet mouth.

Riley opened up to him stroking her hands down to his chest and clenching into his shirt , as their tongues touched and teased each other letting her give off sweet moans into his mouth. When Kyou finely parented their kiss lifting his head from hers, Riley was dizzy hot and very flushed her cheeks burning.

"Riley" Kyou whispered into her ear his hand brushing over her warm cheek " you'll….be my girl right" Kyou stated more then asked and Riley gave a small giggle " I already am yours" Riley teased and pecked his lisp again wanting more.


End file.
